


When your hand don't work like they use to anymore

by Goblin_5



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove Lives, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Outside Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Steve Harrington just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin_5/pseuds/Goblin_5
Summary: Based off this tweet: https://twitter.com/flippyspoon1/status/1339454165475418112Where Billy after coming back from the dead can't move his hands the same way and needs to jerk off. Steve gives him a hand.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	When your hand don't work like they use to anymore

Billy silently cursed as he rubbed his hands, they were acting up again. Ever since he came back from the dead they have been stiff and hard to move. He wiggled the cigarette in his mouth in frustration. There was really nothing he could do. He groaned running them through his hair.

“Are you okay?” He looked up half surprised to see Steve. He was giving Billy a worried expression. One of the advantages of joining this dumb monster hunting group was getting closer to Steve. 

“It's fine just that my hands are stiff.”

Steve looked confused as he came to sit down next to him on the porch, “Like they need to be warmed up cause if that's the case just put out the cigarette and come back inside.”

Billy let out a laugh, “No...turns out there are side effects to coming back from the dead.”

Steve frowned, “That's not what's really bothering you, is it?” 

Billy looked at him, he was still getting used to Steve caring about him. “It’s stupid.” Studying Steve billy gave up, he would probably get it, he was a guy. Billy let out a frustrated groan, “I haven’t been able to jerk off since coming back. Harrington, I think I’m losing my fucking mind.” 

There was a long pause before Steve spoke, "I could… help you." Billy whipped his face around to him. He stared bug-eyed at him trying to figure out if Steve was joking or not. Steve shrugged saying, "It's not a big deal."

"Sure…" Billy waited half expecting him to laugh at him then leave. Instead, Steve moved closer to stand in front of him. Billy leaned back carefully undoing his belt, the whole time he did he studied Steve. Once he was free from his pants he put his hands to his side.

Steve reached forwards taking Billy's dick into his hands. At first, he moved his hand slowly; just getting a feel of how Billy was shaped. He stopped moving at the base to press his fingers into the veins. Billy let out a moan. One hand stayed at the base squeezing and cupping his balls while the other moved back up to the tip. With his thumb, he pulled the foreskin down. Billy hissed when cold air blew against the sensitive skin.

Steve leaned forwards spitting on his cock. Billy watched in fascination as he used the spit as lube. Pushing it around the dick. Once Steve was satisfied with the coverage he started moving faster. The one-hand stayed on the base squeezing to make sure Billy didn't come too fast. The other was running across the length. Billy was having trouble keeping quiet. It was the first time in a long time he got to experience any real pleasure. And maybe just maybe this was filling a fantasy of his. Maybe since the first day, he saw Steve he wanted him. 

He couldn't stop himself, it came out before he thought it through, "Would you blow me if I asked?" Shit. Billy and his big mouth. Steve stopped what he was doing. Yup, Billy had blown it. Before he could tell him it was a joke Steve laughed. 

He looked up at Billy through his thick lashes, "Are you asking me?" He had a smile on his face.

Billy wanted to cry, Steve didn't seem offended. He decided to push his luck, "Yeah." 

Steve let out another laugh, "I guess I might have to since you asked so nicely." 

Billy's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as Steve got onto his knees. He watched as Steve took his dick and licked it. Fucking Steve Harrington was about to give him a blowjob. He would die all over again if this was the outcome. Jump in front of a bullet without hesitation if it meant getting those lips wrapped around him.

After a bit of licking and jerking him, Steve finally took the tip into his mouth. At first, he just sucked on it, swirling his tongue around. Then without warning, Steve took him to the base. Billy felt himself bump the back of Steve's throat. His own eyes rolled back as he fought the urge to grab his head and fuck his mouth.

Steve must have noticed as he took Billy's hands and placed them on his head. He had a wicked gleam to his eyes. Billy let out a loud moan as Steve swallowed around the base. His fingers dug into Steve's hair as Billy stopped himself from cumming. Billy panted as Steve didn't let up. He pulled himself almost all the way off before slamming Billy's cock back into his mouth. Stopping at the base to swallow again. He was messing with Billy and he was reaching his limit. 

He didn't stop his hips as he gave in. Lifting his ass off the porch just enough to get room to move Billy started thrusting into Steve's mouth. There was no rhythm to his movements, only need. It didn't take Billy long to cum. He gave smaller less aggressive thrusts as he poured himself down Steve's throat. Steve licked up every drop. Billy let him go as he sat back down. His mind was gone.

Steve popped off with a lewd noise, "Let me know anytime you need another hand, Hargrove," he stood up taking a cigarette, and lit it. As he walked away he gave a wave saying, "see you later, Billy"

He watched Steve's ass bounce as he got in his car and left. He really was King Steve. Billy flopped down; it would take some time before his thoughts were anything but _wow_ and _fuck._


End file.
